


20 Questions

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Adrien proposes to Marinette...With a game of 20 Questions.





	20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So today is my birthday, and I promised myself I'd post this today, so here you go!
> 
> EDIT: Wow! Already 700 hits!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Adrien had been waiting for this day all year.

Their second anniversary.

He had everything planned out.

With a game of 20 Questions.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Princess!"

"Wow, Adrien, you seriously went all out tonight. How come?" She said, as she sat down across from him in one of the fanciest restaurants in Paris.

Being the son of a renowned fashion designer had its perks.

He also knew that she preferred small picnics, or simple nights out, over fancy dinners.

He never got to spoil her.

She wouldn't let him.

But tonight, he was going to.

Whether she liked it or not.

"Well, tonight is special. It's our two-year anniversary."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"I know what you're gonna say, so don't."

She closes her mouth, which was still open from being cut off.

She waits for him to continue.

"You never let me do anything for you. While I love that about you, sometimes you still need a night out."

"I let you do some things." She said, a playful pout on her face, her arms crossed.

"Name one."

"Uhhhhhhhhh...."

"Exactly."

"Hey! I wasn't done thinking."

His look said everything.

"Fine." She said, finally giving in.

He was right, after all.

She never let him do anything for her.

But that was because of a different reason entirely.

She didn't let him spoil her because... 

She was afraid of losing him.

Sure, he'd offered, but then her mind would go back to when she'd hear other people talking about him.

They'd say, _When I win him over, I'm going to have him spoil me rotten._

Or, No, _I'm going to win him over, and he's going to buy me everything_.

She promised herself that if she ever did get in a relationship with him, she'd never let that happen.

So here she was, letting him take her out to one of the fanciest restaurants in Paris, and letting him pay for everything.

"Marinette? Marinette? You okay?"

She blinked repeatedly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

She blushed, embarrassed.

"What were you saying?"

"I said, can we play a game?"

"Uh..."

_Okay, that is not what I thought he'd say._

"Sure?"

He smiled.

"What game?"

"20 Questions."

"How do you play?"

 "I get to ask you 20 questions, and you have to answer them honestly."

"Don't I get to ask questions?"

"Next round."

"Fine." She said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Question 1: What's your favorite color?"

She laughed.

"Adrien, you already know that."

"Indulge me."

"Okay... Pink."

"Just double-checking."

He smiled, deviously, which made her laugh even more.

"Question 2: What's your favorite book?"

"Tough one... um... Princess Academy."

"Question 3: Why?"

"Wow, _super_ clever. I like it because, even though the title sounds like some princess fairytale, it's actually the complete opposite. Sure, there is royalty involved, but it's far from it."

"Interesting."

There game was paused as the waiter came to order their drinks.

Marinette ordered a Citron Pressé, while Adrien ordered a Chocolat l'ancienne.

The waiter left, so they continued their game.

"Question 4: What's your favorite animal?"

"Easy. Ladybug."

"Isn't that an insect?"

"Question 5? But, yeah, who cares. Insects are _technically_ still animals."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ahem."

He cleared his throat.

"That was _not_ Question 5. My mistake. This is, Question 5: What is your favorite quote?"

"Hm....... Give me a minute."

"Um. It's something like 'The Earth without art is just eh'. I like it, because it's true. Without art, the world would be colorless."

"That is actually very true. And I have also never heard it before, though I should've. Someone could've thought to mention it before."

He sent her a mischievous glance.

She sent one back.

"I was _going_ to... but-"

She was cut off by the waiter, bringing their drinks.

"Thank you." They said, in unison.

She turned back to face him.

"Question 6: What's your favorite movie?"

"Um... Starstruck."

"Really? I love that movie."

"It's just so-"

"romantic", they said in unison.

She smiled softly.

"Would you like to order?"

Their game was cut off, again, by their waiter.

"Yes, please."

They both ordered spaghetti, Marinette's plain, and Adrien's with marinara sauce.

"Question 7: What's your lucky number?"

"13. Definitely 13. I have no luck whatsoever."

"Hey! I thought that was mine."

"Ha-ha. Oh well, too bad. Mine now."

"Your right, 13 **isn't** my lucky number.... It's 7."

"Really, why?"

"Because isn't 7 most people's lucky number?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Well, I think I'm purrretty lucky, Princess." He said, kissing the back of her hand.

She pulled her hand away.

"Wow. You seriously just ruined the moment."

He would've taken offense, if not for that playful gleam in her eyes.

"Question 8: What's your favorite thing about being a fashion designer?"

"Hmm. My favorite thing would have to be sharing my work with others. Sure, designing is fun, but you'll never get anywhere without other people's input."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Question 9: What's your favorite gemstone?"

"I like aquamarines. The blue is really pretty."

"Interesting. Question 10: What's your favorite snack?"

"Cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. I think Tikki rubbed off on me."

"Now that I think about it, you have been eating them a lot recently. Question 11: What's your favorite season?"

"Well, I like all of them, but I'll go with Spring."

"Question 12: What's your favorite element?"

"I'd say water."

Just then, their waiter brought their food, placing it down in front of them.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you."

"Question 13:," He said, after she'd left, "What's your favorite time of day?"

"Sunset. The colors in the sky are sooo pretty." She said, twirling her fork in her pasta, and taking a bite.

"Oh wow. This is **really** good."

She ate another forkful.

"Question 14: What's your favorite summer treat?"

"Ice cream," she said, eating another forkful,

"It's the **best** summer treat. Especially strawberry."

He nodded, taking his first bite of the pasta.

"Your right. This really is good. Question 15: What pet would you want to have the most?"

"Um..." another forkful, "While puppies," She glanced at him, "and kittens are both cute and cuddly, I'm going to go with hamsters."

He took another bite.

"Question 16: What's one of your favorite memories?"

"Um. Hm. I'll go with, the first day you asked me out. You honestly have no idea how happy I was."

He blushed, remembering that day.

He was so nervous, but when she'd said yes, he couldn't have been happier.

"Question 17: What's your favorite flower?"

"Peonies, though roses are pretty too."

"Question 18: What's your favorite free time activity?"

She takes another bite, and so does he.

"Sketching... and spending time with you." She adds, with a smile.

His turns serious, and gently places his hand over hers.

"Question 19: Do you love me?"

She would've gone with a playful joke, if not for that serious look in his eye.

"Of course, I do, Adrien. Why would you even ask that?"

His cracks a small smile.

"I ask the questions, not you. Now... Question 20."

He stands up and walks in front of her, her face in obvious shock, and he could sense some confusion as well.

He gets down on one knee, and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small, velvet red box.

He gently opens it revealing a ring.

It had a silver band, with a bronze lotus flower in the middle.

On top was an aquamarine gem perched delicately inside the flower.

"Question 20: Marinette... Will you marry me?"

She smiled, happy tears running down her cheek.

"Yes!"

He stood up, and gently placed the ring on her finger.

Everyone near them that heard the proposal started clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple, because just for a moment Marinette and Adrien forgot they weren't the only people in the room.

She quickly kissed him on the lips, and they sat back down.

Their waiter came back.

"Congratulations on your engagement! Now, can I get you your dessert, or were you planning on heading home to tell everyone the great news?"

He glanced at her, before replying,

"Can we take it home?"

"Sure. What would you like?"

"Can we get a strawberry red velvet cake, with buttercream roses?"

"Got it!"

~ 5 minutes later ~

They got their cake, paid their bill, and happily left the restaurant hand-in-hand.

"You planned that, didn't you?" She accused, playfully.

"Maybe."

"Well, anyway," she said, giving him her _we're talking about this later_ look, " **Now** , I have to call Alya, and my parents, and tell them. Thanks for that."

After that, they continued to chat happily, enjoying each other's company.

They'll call their family and friends later.

Right now, they were content with how things were.

_Perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring: https://vidarboutique.com/products/aquamarine-lotus-flower-engagement-ring

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> The ring: https://vidarboutique.com/products/aquamarine-lotus-flower-engagement-ring
> 
> Question: Would you ever want a part two (that could be read as a stand alone, since this is technically a one-shot)?
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
